Open your Eyes
by ericaa428
Summary: Davis enters the digital world on his own to face a new threat but things dont go as he planned. He is saves by a mysterious girl. Sharing a common enemy they fight to bring peace to the digital world and in the process they try to heal eachother.


He was dead... or dreaming. Not being completely sure which one was a little unnerving. Unable to see, unable to move, being trapped in his own subconscious. Some would say that his bull headedness had gotten him to this place but he would maintain that taking action when no one else wanted to, was heroic. He was after all the child of courage.

His thoughts turned to veemon. His best friend in the entire world. He desperately hoped that his friend was okay. Other images popped into his head... That header goal he had scored in soccer last week and the wink from the blonde cheerleader that had accompanied the cheers of the crowd. Last week? Last month? He was completely unaware how much time had passed since he had entered the Digital World.

Would the others be worried? Were they looking for him? The decision to enter the Digi Portal without telling them now seemed like a bad one. But he couldn't second guess. It was who he was. Fiercely determined to protect the ones he loved most. Defeating Malomyotismon had solidified his place among his fellow digidestined. He was their leader, the one who stood up and fought when the others weren't able to.

All of a sudden a faint voice interrupted his thoughts. Barely above a whisper, he was unable to make it out. The voice was accompanied by a slight throbbing sensation. What was happening? A dim light entered his minds eye as the voice got louder... And louder again. A shape appeared, an unidentifiable figure. Digimon? Human? Friend? Foe?He felt a soft embrace followed by searing pain. He tried to move, to speak but his body was not reacting to the signals his brain was sending. Panic started to set in. He needed to gain control, to defend himself from this unknown entity. He thought of his sister Jun, of his parents, of all the people in his life that were counting on him to succeed. He mustered up whatever strength and focus he had to open his your eyes Davis... Open your eyes... Open your eyes..

"Look he's waking up!"

OPEN YOUR EYES!

Davis's eyes flew open to reveal a cat like figure, so close to him that he could feel the whiskers on his face. He tried to grab the figure and to sit up, panicking once again when his body wouldn't respond to the instructions he was giving it. He heard a piercing scream.

And then everything went black.

Davis opened his eyes slowly. As his vision focused he found himself staring at what appeared to be the ceiling of a dimly lit room. His mouth was dry, his body ached and and his heart was beating quick with anxiety. He turned his head slightly and saw a girl sitting next to his bed.

In the candlelight he could see she was pretty, shoulder length hair pulled back and tucked under a pink cap. Her eyes were deep brown and full of worry. Worry and wisdom, as though she had seen and done things no one else could understand. Next to her was a brown catlike digimon staring at him with a quizzical look.

Feeling suddenly nervous under her gaze, Davis looked away and noticed his goggles were sitting on a night stand in the corner, mangled beyond repair. The deja vu and irony were not lost on him.

"You've been in and out for days. Which is probably a good thing considering your injuries."

"Injuries?" Davis croaked, his voice like sandpaper in the back of his throat.

"Sorry about the restraints, some of your bones had to be reset. I found you washed up on the river bank, barely breathing. Im not certain what happened to you but it looks like you had a nasty run in with someone or something that didn't like you very much."

"You should see the other guy." Davis mumbled, without much humour.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" The girl asked rather coldly

"I'm Davis Motomiya, I got separated from my partner Veemon. We had been travelling east along the mountain to go visit a friend. I tripped fell down the embankment and into the river."

The girl looked at him for a long time. Even as the words came out of his mouth he knew that they didn't sound very convincing. He was lying, and she knew it.

"Are you going to tell me your story? you saved my life."

"I'm Anastasia... But you can call me Ana. I'm princess of the western forest, where you are currently staying. This is my partner Lynxmon. I Was out for a walk when I found you. I dont know where exactly you were headed but you've gone a long way in the opposite direction. You should rest, and when you've healed I will help you find your lost friend."

They locked eyes and electricity surrounded them.

"Thank you my saviour princess." Davis said earnestly as Ana turned her back and walked out of the room. He closed his eyes thinking of Veemon.

"Hang in there my friend, I will find you." Davis whispered into the darkness.

He fell asleep thinking of the pretty girl with the deep brown eyes who had saved his life.


End file.
